Postcard From Cardiff
by DarkerStars
Summary: INSPIRED BY THE EASTER EGG FROM THE LYING DETECTIVE: Sherlock receives a postcard from an organisation know as 'Torchwood', requesting his help tracking someone down. ALSO ON WATTPAD.


**Hey! This short story is based on the Easter egg from The Lying Detective (which hopefully you noticed!) where we see that sitting on Sherlock's mantelpiece is a postcard from Torchwood! We never found out what they wanted with the detective, but this is my idea (based on my Sherlock universe, in which the Doctor also exists.)**

 **So this is my version of why Torchwood contacted Sherlock Holmes - if you haven't already you may want to read my story 'Absentia: Torchwood's Best Kept Secret' to understand who they're talking about in the story.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and please review :)**

 **~Star**

* * *

During The Six Thatchers

"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson called out as she entered the flat, carrying Sherlock's morning tea on a tray. The man in question was stationed at the kitchen table, engrossed in his work.

"Yes?" the detective replied plainly, too focused on removing fingers from a severed hand to greet her properly.

"I brought you you're morning tea, and this." Mrs Hudson replied as she set the tray down on top of the already cluttered table, and picked up a postcard that was next to the teapot and held it out to her tenant. "This got mixed in with my post."

Sherlock looked up from the bloody hand and eyed the postcard curiously, taking it from Mrs Hudson and examining it carefully.

 _Custom printed. Paper yellowed with age, been sitting in storage for a long time. Written recently, formal handwriting, that of a man. Traces of salty air and damp, posted from somewhere moderately coastal_. Sherlock deduced, turning the postcard over and over, taking in everything.

"This arrived this morning?" Sherlock asked Mrs Hudson as she headed back downstairs to the shop.

"Yes dear." she called as she departed.

Sherlock turned his attention back to the postcard, becoming even more hopeful that this was something interesting when he read the name on the logo:

"Torchwood."

He'd heard about Torchwood from Mycroft after the 'incident' in Canary Wharf, where the previous base was stationed, but he's also heard that Torchwood had relocated to Cardiff with a smaller team, and it seemed they needed his help. Now intrigued, the detective flipped the postcard and read the message:

 _Dear Mr Holmes,_

 _My teammates and I need your assistance on tracking down someone very important to me, and we can't use the police. So far our efforts to track this person have been unsuccessful, and according to you're reputation, you are the best in the business. We know that you know some minor details about Torchwood, and in exchange for you're help we can offer you information and intelligence about anything you'd want. Contact us on the number below once you're ready to work._

 _PS you look_ _ **very**_ _handsome in that hat ;)_

 _Best regards,_

 _Captain Jack Harkness_

 _07543 785234_

As the postcard instructed, Sherlock took out his phone and texted the number provided:

 _Tell me about who you're looking for. -SH_

The detective send the text and discarded the postcard on the mantelpiece, having no further need for it. He poured some of the tea Mrs Hudson had brought him and took a seat in his chair, sipping the beverage and placing the cup down beside him. He then checked his phone, Torchwood had texted back:

 _Mr Holmes, nice to finally speak to you ;) -Jack_

Sherlock sighed at Jack's obvious attempts to flirt with him, but dismissed them and replied:

 _Specific details about the missing person. -SH_

Moments later, Jack replied:

 _She's a member of our team, 15 years old. Brown hair and eyes, slim build. -Jack_

Sherlock sipped some more of his tea as he read the text. He now had something to work with, but he needed more information:

 _Name? -SH_

There was a longer pause this time before Jack replied, which suggested he was emotionally uncomfortable. But a name was needed to solve the case:

 _Absentia Harkness. -Jack_

 _Good_. Sherlock thought to himself. _Finally some information to work with._ The next texts came almost immediately after one another. Both men were keen to press on with the case:

 _Absentia is your daughter? -SH_

 _She's my niece. -Jack_

 _Why is she missing? - SH_

 _It's complicated. -Jack_

 _Tell me -SH_

 _She thinks I betrayed her. -Jack_

 _Interesting. -SH_

Jack replied swiftly, but Sherlock was unable to read his text before he heard someone coming up to the flat. He quickly put his phone down and grabbed a newspaper. He made it look like he was reading when John and a heavily pregnant Mary entered the flat to help him evaluate possible clients and solve their cases. But from here, as you know, things got incredibly busy: From Rosie to the case of the Six Thatchers. Before long Sherlock had forgotten about the case from Jack Harkness and Torchwood, and he never read Jack's last text:

 _Please Mr Holmes, we need you. -Jack_

* * *

 **I will probably write a full story to lead on from this in future, but not now as I'm very busy.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
